


Jak Tsuna stał się misiem do przytulania dla Vongoli

by Lampira7



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Niedługo po tym, jak dziesiąte pokolenie przeniosło się do rezydencji Vongoli w Palermo we Włoszech, stało się powszechnie wiadomo, że drzwi do sypialni Tsuny są zawsze otwarte, a jego łóżko może być wspólnym łóżkiem.





	Jak Tsuna stał się misiem do przytulania dla Vongoli

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Tsuna Became the Vongola Teddy Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346008) by Ellaina Fiore. 



> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10340038/1/How-Tsuna-Became-the-Vongola-Teddy-Bear

Zaledwie odrobinę powyżej miesiąca po tym, jak Dziesiąta generacja przeniosła się do rezydencji Vongola w Palermo we Włoszech, w obrębie dworu stało się powszechną wiedzą, że drzwi sypialni Tsuny były zawsze otwarte, a łóżko mogło być dzielone przez innych.  
  
Zaczęło się niewinnie. Bycie szefem największej, najbardziej wpływowej i bogatej rodziny mafijnej przyszło z wieloma obowiązkami, które były zmorą wszystkich przywódców — wykonywanie papierkowej roboty. Tsuna stopniowo się do tego przyzwyczajał, gdy był jeszcze w szkole średniej, ale obciążenie, które teraz miał, gdy przyjął swoje stanowisko Dziesiątego, było przytłaczające. Pierwszej nocy zajmował się dokumentami aż do północy.  
  
Zamiast ruszyć do łóżka na zasłużony odpoczynek, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że następnego ranka miał wstać o siódmej, Tsuna zdecydował się sprawdzić, czy jego rodzina bez żadnych problemów zadomowiła się w ich nowym domu. Wszyscy, których sprawdził spali spokojnie, tak było przynajmniej dopóki nie dotarł do pokoju Fuuty. Książę Rankingu wciąż nie spał i przywitał go zmęczeniem:  
  
— Tsuna-nii.  
  
— Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz, Fuuta? To był długi dzień z tą całą przeprowadzką — zapytał cicho Tsuna.  
  
— Nie mogę zasnąć — narzekał trzynastolatek. — To dziwne ponownie spać samemu. Przyzwyczaiłem się dzielić pokój z Lambo i I-pin oraz Maman. Spanie samemu przypomina mi zbyt bardzo czasy, zanim Tsuna-nii zgodził się wziąć mnie pod ochronę Vongoli.  
  
— Czy pomogłoby, gdybym z tobą został, aż nie zaśniesz? — zasugerował Tsuna.  
  
— Tsuna-niii, spałbyś tu ze mną? Tylko na ten wieczór? — poprosił blondyn.  
  
— Ach. Pozwól, że najpierw sprawdzę wszystkich i przebiorę się w piżamę. Wrócę za kilka minut.  
  
Tsuna wyszedł i skończył sprawdzać wszystkie pokoje, aby upewnić się, że wszyscy śpią spokojnie. Wrócił i zobaczył, że Fuuta wciąż nie śpi. Położył się obok swojego młodszego brata. Fuuta nie tracił czasu i przylgnął do niego, niczym szczeniaczek, wtulając się w jego pierś.  
  
— Tsuna-nii jest naprawdę przyjemnie ciepły. Powinienem ocenić, jak dobrze jest się przytulać do Tsuna-nii.  
  
Tsuna zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował chłopca w czoło, po czym przytulił go do siebie, głaszcząc jego plecy kojąco, gdy nucił kołysankę. Wkrótce później Fuuta zasnął, a Tsuna pozwolił, by zmęczenie również jego zabrało do krainy snów.  
  


OoO

  
Obudził się na dźwięk wielkiego zamieszania, które miało miejsce na korytarzu. Mógł niewyraźnie usłyszeć, jak Gokudera krzyczy coś o porwaniu, co było właśnie tym, co całkowicie go otrzeźwiło. Jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo dla rodzinny powodowało, że w jednej chwili był przytomny. Wyskoczył z łóżka i uaktywnił płomienie, przygotowując się do ścigania sprawcy i upewnienia się, że nigdy nie spróbuje czegoś tak nierozsądnego, jak porwanie członka jego rodziny. Wpadając biegiem na korytarz, krzyknął donośnym głosem:  
  
— Hayato, kto został porwany? Czy zostawili coś, z czym możemy pracować, jak list okupu?  
  
— Juudaime! Nic ci nie jest! — przywitał go z radością Gokudera. — Byłem tak zmartwiony. Przyszedłem cię obudzić i nie było cię w łóżku. Myślałem, że ktoś cię porwał.  
  
Kiedy słowa Gokudery dotarły do jego ogarniętego paniką umysłu, Tsuna rozluźnił się i zgasił płomienie. Westchnął zirytowany.  
  
— Nic się nie stało. Spałem z Fuutą, który miał kłopoty z przystosowaniem się do zmiany miejsca i nie mógł sam zasnąć.  
  
— Och…. — Gokudera wyglądał na zakłopotanego, kłaniając się i przepraszając: — Przepraszam Juudaime za to nieporozumienie!  
  
— W porządku, Hayato, powinienem zostawić liścik. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś tak wcześnie rano przyjdzie do mojego pokoju.  
  
Zapewnił Tsuna, chociaż w głębi duszy, był wdzięczny za to, że był na tyle przewidujący, by umieścić Hibariego w jego własnym skrzydle, żeby nie zagryzł nikogo na śmierć, za zakłócanie jego snu.  
  


OoO

  
Było to zaledwie kilka dni później, gdy Tsuna robił swój rutynowy nocny obchód (jak udało mu się rozwinąć takie przyzwyczajenie w tak krótkim czasie, było nie pojęte dla Tsuny, ale czuł się dobrze robiąc to), odkrył że I-pin wciąż nie śpi.  
  
— Nie możesz zasnąć? — zapytał, a dziewczynka przytaknęła. — Czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić, aby ci pomóc?  
  
— Czy możesz mi poczytać? Fuuta czasami czytał mi swoją książkę rankingową, gdy nie mogłam spać.  
  
— Cóż, nie mogę ci przeczytać książki rankingowej Fuuty, ale mogę ci przeczytać jakąś książkę. Czy jest coś, co chciałabyś usłyszeć? — Kiedy I-pin potrząsnęła głową, Tsuna zastanawiał się przez chwilę. — Już wiem. Mam książkę z baśniami i legendami, którą dostałem, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Chcesz, żebym ci ją przeczytał?  
  
I-pin z entuzjazmem skinęła głową, a Tsuna wszedł, by wziąć książkę. Wróciwszy usiadł, czytając chińskiej dziewczynce, aż jej oddech stał się głęboki i powolny. Z uśmiechem otulił ją kołdrą, zanim delikatnie pocałował ją w czoło, szepcząc nim wyszedł:  
  
— Słodkich snów.  
  
I-pin była na tyle przytomna, by uśmiechnąć się na poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które odczuła, gdy Tsuna ją okrył i życzył dobrej nocy. Pomyślała, że być może chciałaby być częściej tulona na noc.  
  
Następnej nocy, I-pin pojawiła się w drzwiach biura Tsuny, ubrana w koszulę nocną.  
  
Nieśmiała dziewczynka poprosiła:  
  
— Tsuna-nii… mógłbyś mnie dzisiaj wieczorem położyć spać?  
  
Uśmiechając się do niej słodko, Tsuna podniósł się zza swojego biurka i wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą chętnie przyjęła.  
  
— Chcesz, żebym jeszcze raz ci poczytał? Zostawiłem książkę w twoim pokoju.  
  
— Nie. Myślę, że dziś będzie dobrze, ale okrycie kołdrą było naprawdę miłe. Czy mógłbyś mnie utulać co noc, Tsuna-niii? Proszę.  
  
I-pin spojrzała na Tsunę błagającymi, szczenięcymi oczami, przez które zgodził się na jej prośbę bez chwili wahania.  
  
Lambo oraz Fuuta przyłapali Tsunę na tym, jak prowadził I-pin do pokoju i po tym, jak zobaczyli, że otula ją kołdrą na noc, domagali się, żeby robił to samo dla nich. Tsuna przewrócił oczami na wygłupy swojego rodzeństwa i zgodził się na ich żądania z rozbawieniem, ale z czułym uśmiechem. Jakoś w ciągu tygodnia wiadomość, że Tsuna co noc kładzie dzieci do łóżka, dotarła do dziewczyn.  
  
— Hahi! Haru chce być kładziona do snu przez Tsuna-san! — żachnęła się Haru.  
  
— Też bym tego chciała i na pewno spałabym lepiej, gdyby Tsuna-kun utulił mnie do snu — dodała Kyoko.  
  
— Bossu jest naprawdę miły, że kładzie dzieci do łóżka. To musi być miłe. Jeśli to nie byłoby problemem, to czy Bossu również kładłby mnie do łóżka? — zapytała Chrome, czerwieniąc się z zażenowania, żądając od szefa czegoś tak zuchwałego.  
  
I tak Tsuna położył dziewczyny do łóżka poprzez wymagany pocałunek na czole, którego Haru z całą pewnością zażądała, gdy I-pin opisała jej nocny rytuał. Następnego dnia, przy śniadaniu, skonfrontował się z dąsającym się Mukuro.  
  
— Oya, oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun! Czemu nie dostałem swojego pocałunku na dobranoc?  
  
Tsuna przewrócił oczami, zanim cierpliwie wytłumaczył.  
  
— Mukuro, jesteś dorosłym, którego nikt nie musi kłaść do łóżka.  
  
— Kufufu…, ale tulisz na noc również moją drogą Chrome, która jest tylko o rok młodsza od ciebie.  
  
Tsuna zignorował swojego męskiego Strażnika Mgły.  
  
Mukuro nadal się dąsał, dopóki Tsuna nie podniósł dłoni w kapitulacji.  
  
— W porządku, zacznę cię kłaść do łóżka… Czy jest ktoś jeszcze, kto chciałby, żebym go otulał na noc? — spytał kwaśno.  
  
Tsuna wpatrywał się w oszołomieniu na strażników, gdy Ryohei wyrzucił pięść w górę z okrzykiem:  
  
— EKSTREMALNE dobranoc!  
  
Gokudera za to podniósł nieśmiało rękę, mówiąc:  
  
— Jeśli nie stanowiłoby to problemu dla Juudaime.  
  
Tsuna miał podejrzenia, że jeśli Yamamoto byłby z nimi w pokoju, zamiast grać profesjonalnie w baseball w Ameryce, to również podniósłby rękę. Istniała duża szansa, że kiedy Strażnik Deszczu wróci do rodziny po zakończeniu sezonu baseballowego, będzie wymagał takiego samego traktowania.  
  
Tsuna mógł jedynie czuć wdzięczność, że Hibari był ponad takie zachowanie i uznałby to za zbyt roślinożerne. Żył tą myślą przez cały tydzień, zanim Hibari złapał jedno z swoich rzadkich przeziębień i w przypływie gorączki z rozdrażnieniem zażądał od szefa Vongoli, by pomógł mu spać i położył go do snu. Gdy Tsuna wpatrywał się w niego w oszołomieniu, Hibari wyciągnął swoje tonfy i zagroził mu zagryzieniem na śmierć, zanim zachwiał się na nogach, powodując, że Tsuna pośpiesznie go złapał i zrobił dokładnie tego, czego wymagał Skowronek.  
  
Tsuna mógł się tylko zastanawiać, dlaczego to on utknął w szalonej, brutalnej, fanatycznej i zaborczej rodzinie.  
  


OoO

  
Pomimo nocnego rytuału, który rozwinął się dla Tsuny, gdzie każdy z członków jego rodziny, przychodził samotnie lub w parze do jego biura, będąc gotowym do łóżka, aby Niebo otulił ich kołdrą i dał całusa na dobranoc, Tsuna wciąż kontynuował swoją własną rutynę sprawdzając i upewniając się, że wszyscy spali spokojnie, zanim sam udał się na odpoczynek. Podczas jednego z takich obchodów znalazł Lambo w szponach koszmaru. Siedząc obok dziecka przebranego za krowę, Decimo przeciągał palcami po jedwabistych, kręconych czarnych włosach, które nie były już ustylizowane na absurdalne afro, jakie strażnik lubił jako małe dziecko. Jęki powoli milkły, gdy Lambo zwinął się przy ciepłym boku swojego starszego brata i złapał Tsunę za koszulę.  
  
Kiedy był pewien, że Lambo znów spokojnie śpi, Tsuna ostrożnie odwinął palce chłopaka od swojej koszuli i wstał, by położyć się we własnym łóżku. Strażnik Błyskawic zaczął znowu kwilić, kiedy ciepło ciała Tsuny zaczęło się oddalać. Z westchnięciem pełnym rezygnacji, Tsuna był gotów spędzić noc w łóżku Lambo, gdy przypomniał sobie gorączkowe poszukiwania Gokudery po nocy, którą spędził z Fuutą. Zamiast zostać, zdecydował się podnieść w ślubnym stylu Bovino i zabrać go do swojego pokoju. Położył go na łóżku i szybko się przebrał, by położyć się obok chłopca, przyciągając go do siebie, pozwalając mu się sprzytulić do swojego ciepłego ciała.  
  
Lambo obudził się i zobaczył, że znajduje się na piersi Tsuny. Zamrugał, zauważając, że był w pokoju brata. Jego poruszanie się dookoła obudziło Tsunę, który po wielu latach budzenia przez Reborna miał lekki sen. Z pobłażliwym, pełnym miłości uśmiechem, Tsuna powitał młodego Bovino:  
  
— Dzień dobry, Lambo.  
  
— Dobry, Tsuna-nii. Dlaczego jestem w twoim łóżku? — zapytał Lambo, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.  
  
— Ostatniej nocy miałeś koszmar i nie uspakajałeś się, dopóki nie byłem obok ciebie, a Hayato wpadłby w panikę, jeśli nie znalazłby mnie w mojej sypialni, dlatego zabrałem cię tutaj.  
  
Lambo mgliście przypomniał sobie, że śnił o poniżających spojrzeniach, szyderstwach i obelgach rzucanych na niego, zanim przyszedł i zamieszkał z Mamą oraz Tsuną. Koszmar spowodował, że poczuł się niechciany i porzucony, ponieważ był bezużyteczny, a następnie odczuł kojącą rękę pieszczącą go po głowie i zwinął się wokół ciepłego ciała, które zawsze zapewniało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i akceptację.  
  
— Dziękuję, Tsuna-nii — wyszeptał w końcu Lambo, wtulając się w ciepłą klatkę piersiową. Jego podziękowanie niosło w sobie wiele znaczeń.  
  
— Zawsze będę dla ciebie, Lambo. Tak długo jak tylko mogę, będę starał się wspierać ciebie i resztę rodziny, ilekroć będziesz mnie potrzebować. Możesz przyjść do mnie po koszmarze lub kiedy będziesz chciał.  
  
Tsuna nie powinien być zdziwiony, że następnej nocy, kiedy robił swój obchód, znalazł Lambo, Fuutę i I-pin śpiących mocno w jego łóżku, zwiniętych niczym grupa szczeniaków. Będąc mafijnymi dziećmi, obudzili się, gdy wszedł do pokoju z uroczymi, sennymi okrzykami:  
  
— Tsuna-nii!  
  
Zrobiły w tym samym momencie wolne miejsce pośrodku łóżka. Tsuna z rozdrażnieniem pokręcił głową i dołączył do nich, po tym jak wyszedł z łazienki, w której się przebrał.  
  
To było zaskakujące, że Chrome była pierwszą z dziewczyn, która przyszła, by dołączyć do Tsuny w łóżku. Kilka nocy później, o godzinie trzeciej, Chrome weszła cicho do jego pokoju, co spowodowało, że Decimo obudził się i z niepokojem zapytał o powód jej obecności.  
  
— Um… Bossu, czy mogę z tobą dzisiaj spać? Lambo-chan powiedział mi, że śpi z tobą, kiedy ma koszmary i to mu pomaga — zapytała Chrome, chwytając trójząb niczym kocyk.  
  
Tsuna tylko uśmiechnął się do niej zmęczonym, ale uspokajającym uśmiechem, gdy uniósł zapraszająco kołdrę. Chrome nie traciła czasu, od razu przyłączając się do niego pod nią, wtulając się w ciepłe, zapraszające ramiona, po tym jak wygnała trójząb. Po Chrome, Mukuro był pierwszym ze Strażników, który przyłączył się do Tsuny w łóżku. Męski Strażnik Mgły postanowił zmaterializować swoje ciało w łóżku szefa późną nocą, nawet bez jego pozwolenia. Tsuna obudził się następnego ranka, widząc śpiącą twarz Mukuro spoczywającą na jego ramieniu, co spowodowało, że krzyknął z przerażenia. Iluzjonista spojrzał na niego z obrazą.  
  
— Kufufu, moja twarz nie jest taka przerażająca, Tsunayoshi. W rzeczywistości, wiele kobiet mówi mi, że jestem bardzo przystojny.  
  
— Przepraszam, Mukuro. Po prostu się przestraszyłem. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? — przeprosił bez przekonania Tsuna.  
  
— Moja Chrome powiedziała, że sprawujesz się dobrze jako pluszowy miś, więc postanowiłem to przetestować.  
  
Tsuna zamrugał, westchnął i pogodził się z faktem, że jego rodzina jest szalona i uważała, że nic dziwnego nie ma w tym, że wchodzą mu do łóżka, kiedy tylko mają ochotę. Wkrótce później, reszta rodzinny zaczęła się pojawiać losowo w jego sypialni z różnych powodów. Koszmarów, potrzeby komfortu, po trudnej misji lub gdy nie mogli sami zasnąć. Tsuna i jego łóżko stały cię centrum wsparcia i bezpieczną przystaną dla rodziny. Istniało nawet milczące porozumienie, że nie wolno walczyć w łóżku, chociaż porozumienie nie obejmowało pchania się, uderzeń kolanami, łokciami w przestrzeni, gdzie łóżka było szczególnie zatłoczone. Pomimo ich tendencji do pojawianie się w jego sypialni, rodzina Tsuny wciąż nalegała, aby otulać ich w własnych łóżkach i otrzymywać pocałunek na dobranoc.  
  
Tsuna zaczął akceptować fakt, że nie mógł już więcej spędzać spędzić samotnie nocy. Posunął się nawet do zamówienia większego łóżka na specjalne zamówienie, by pomieścić więcej członków rodzinny, chociaż nie wszystkich jednocześnie. Służący w rezydencji Vongoli doszli do wniosku, że nie powinni wchodzić do pokoju Decimo, dopóki sam szef nie opuści go w godzinach porannych, ponieważ rodzina Vongoli budziła się z ochronnymi i zaborczymi instynktami. Wszyscy w jakiś sposób zdołali utrzymywać broń wystarczająco blisko, by była pod ręką, gdyby ktoś nie należący do rodzinny wszedł do sypialni Tsuny. Intruzi napotykali na wszelkie przeszkody, począwszy od materiałów wybuchowych po ostre spiczaste przedmioty, do wymierzonych w nich pistoletów. Pokój Tsuny był jednocześnie najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi, jak najbardziej niestabilnym i niebezpiecznym. Rodzina była gotowa bronić swojego szefa. Ich niebo. Ich rodzinę. Ich dom.  
  
Chociaż Tsuna nie miał nic przeciwko temu, nawet czuł się przez to w pewien sposób zadowolony, to zastanawiał się, dlaczego wszyscy w jego rodzinie przychodzili do niego po pociechę i wsparcie. Nie czuł, że jest aż tak specjalny. Tym, czego Tsuna nie mógł wiedzieć, że największym strachem i koszmarem dla jego rodziny było to, że stworzona przez Tsunę przy pomocy Reborna rodzina nie była prawdziwa, lub że Decimo ze swoją nieskończoną miłością i akceptacją zostanie wyrwany z ich życia w jednej chwili. Dlatego też największą dla nich ulgą było obudzić się przy namacalnym, ciepłym i oddychającym Tsunie, by przypomnieć sobie, że to nie jest sen, że wszystko, co cenili najbardziej na świecie było prawdziwe, że ich szczęście nie było mrzonką. Było prawdziwe i ciężko zarobione. Było to również dla nich przypomnieniem, by trzymać i chronić wszystko, co cenią najbardziej swoją umierającą wolą.


End file.
